


From this broken hill, all your praises, they shall ring

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: Adsit prepares for his fate.





	From this broken hill, all your praises, they shall ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



Adsit looked down at the parchment. Perhaps this was why the Order had been so adamant about literacy. "And I'm to sign it in blood?"

"It's an antiquated custom," Lord Esagila said, "but necessary." The tip of his tail was carefully coiled around the desk. Adsit's eyes kept straying to it, to the soft metallic sheen of Lord Esaglia's scales. "The eggs won't incubate properly without it."

"Okay," Adsit said, picking up the ceremonial knife and pressing it to the tip of his finger. The pen filled quickly enough. His signature looked strange on the page.

"Don't forget to bandage your finger," Lord Esagila said. "You must take care of yourself."

It was probably rote, but it felt flattering, and Adsit felt a flush of heat passing through his body. 

"They told me you were only ordained last full moon," the Lord continued, his tail shifting, lovely, hypnotic. "And still, you offered yourself, so early."

"I am here to serve your will, am I not?" Adsit said. "If it be your will--"

The Lord's tail lashed, quick as a lightning flash, and wrapped around his ankle. "You'd best disrobe," he said.

Adsit's heartbeat spiked. "Yes," he said, his throat dry.


End file.
